Conventional synthetic fireplace logs generally contain up to about 65% by weight of oil refinery slack waxes which are physically admixed with finely divided wood particles and extruded into the desired log-like shape. However, with reserves of crude mineral oil dwindling, energy conservation is becoming increasingly important, and the prices of oil-derived products are rapidly increasing. Synthetic firelogs, although generally quite fuel-efficient, are increasing in price. Moreover, with more important end uses for the waxes available, such as conversion to gasoline or plastic monomers, it is unlikely that sufficient slack waxes of adequate quality will be available for use by the synthetic log industry in the future. Some of the `waxes ` now available are in fact more in the nature of refinery slops, and are quite unsuitable for conventional methods of synthetic firelog manufacture.